


the last throw

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Harvey has been thinking for a long time if this is the life he wanted...no beta, sorry again :)





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey awake sweaty and breathtaking from another one nightmare. However, he did not have them for some time, and now they have returned even more intensively.

It started again recently, was not sure why.  
Perhaps because the season ending soon, and the end result was extremely uncertain. Though, it's not something he has not been through all these years since he was doing professional baseball.

He stands up and fits under a cold shower trying to wash the bitter taste. About this he will think on another occasion, anyway this will be another tiring day.

After breakfast he went to workout and everything was waiting for, as well as every other day. The dream is soon forgotten.

He already looking forward to the end of the season and the vacation to be enjoyed afterwards. Anyway so far did not have time for himself.

Recalls how once upon a time thought whether he wants to be, engaged in sports or be a lawyer. Set of circumstances overcame the side of the sport. And he did not regret it.

Except ... he was still alone. Most of the time he did not think about it, but there were some nights when he might want someone.  
When he thought a little bit, he had not even had a one night stand for a long time, let alone something more.  
Maybe because he was tired of lying and pushing someone else into his turbulent life and complicating it more than needed.

Colleagues from the team have been changing for years. Younger generations were coming. Even they already had families, and he was just shaking his head on all questions about it and saying he had time.

If was honest, he began to worry that was late or he irretrievably damaged. Though, he did not even know why it would be so, unless he did not seem to be incapable of loving as his mother. What if he got it with her genes?

*

Today, all goes wrong with him, so the coach sends him on the afternoon break. Harvey is angry with himself and the whole world. Although, of course there are such days. It happened to everyone. Although he always wanted to be perfect knew it was unrealistic.  
In order to get a little dump, he moves on foot to the apartment, at least part of the road, and as he walks, he senses that his anger lowers. However, he put on sunglasses and caps, that the fans would not recognize him, and sit on one of the benches in the park and only look at the people around him.

A group of kids play football while their mothers talk on the side. Two young people are kissing on the bench a bit further away from him. Angry man in a suit shouting at someone over a cell phone ... Harvey laughs. Sometimes he missed it. The normal life of ordinary people. Well, he did not think of himself as abnormal or better of them, on the contrary, sometimes it's even jealous. He wanted to be like them, doing quite common thing. He wanted to at least on day all not want anything from him and just leave him alone.

When he got up to go home, suddenly crashes him a man who seems to come from nowhere.

Just because he is athlete did not fall, yet he was sit again on the bench from which he got up. But the boy who struck him, fell flat at his feet.

Instead of asking whether he is alright, just stares at the boy's unusually blue eyes. It seems he is just a little scared, but the boy obviously does not know who he is.

"Sorry ..." the first thing he hears is when the young man stood up from the ground, but obviously does not know what he should do now.

Harvey came up faster and started laughing. "It's OK ..." he got up from the bench again and asked before he went on. "Hey, what's your name?"   
The boy looked at him with a smile "Mike," he said quietly.   
"Nice to meet you, I'm Harvey ..." he shouted as leaves and he seemed to hear the boy throwing softly "I know" and Harvey laugh again.

Somehow all this has improved this shitty day. Nothing really happened, yet Harvey goes to the apartment and decides to continue the duties as usual from tomorrow.

The next day everything is all right again. Like he got adrenaline shock. Occasionally think of boys from the park. It reminds him of him when there was nobody. And now that he's rich and famous, he's kind of unsure of what he really wants. Maybe he just got tired because this is all going on for a long time.

And he feels stupid, as if he's a teenager again. He thinks of someone he accidentally met in city where millions of people live and he will never see again. It's crazy...


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey forgot a random encounter and began to think where would this year could spend holidays.

The next two games team win without much effort and the title is again in their hands  
After the celebration, Harvey quite drunk returns home and dropped to bed completely dressed.

It seems to him to have a short sleep, when he wakes up drenched in sweat. The nightmares are so vivid in front of his eyes. Someone weeps, blood is all around him, he kneels beside the injured boy ...  
Not again, Harvey stumble when get up from the couch. He came to the kitchen when empty the contents of the stomach in the sink. Shit. So many years have passed, why he can not forget?

"Mike ..." for the first time he remembers the names of the boy from his sleep.  
Perhaps because Mike was the name of the boy he met in the park. Although he does not see how this would be related.

Trying to get rid of bad though he went to prepare something for breakfast and coffee, and again thinking about vacation.

*

This time he wanted something else. Rented a house in the mountains, near a small town. He really wanted to get rid of everything, even from people.  
The house was surrounded by greenery, and although it was summer, the temperatures were very pleasant. He could walk, he could go fishing, he could do whatever he wanted, and most importantly, nobody disturbs him. He slowly began to relax and even think about getting a career end.

After a few days he decided to get down to the town for supplies. People were friendly and not too intrusive, it was another bonus. As he picked up the groceries and chose the newspaper on the counter, he realized someone staring at him.  
"Mike?" he says when turns and recognizes the boy from the park, "what are you doing here?"  
The boy smiles "I came on vacation at my grandmother, so I'm helping her in the shop. The better question is what are you doing here? "  
"Same" Harvey says trying to sound relaxed.  
"You are on the same vacation or do you do the same thing for your grandmother?" Mike can not miss the opportunity to make fun of. Although he is not sure how Harvey will react, but when he laughs aloud, Mike laughs back. Harvey does not look like a big star. It seems to him normal, since that accident at the park.

Several more sentences exchanged, then Harvey picked up things and went to the cottage.   
Interestingly, the boy is outta here. Maybe he could have invite him to the cottage, but somehow he did not want to rush. It does not matter, he can call it the second time visits the town.

But he did not have to wait. The next morning, pretty early, Mike appears at his door with two cups of coffee. " Morning," he says cheerfully, so Harvey calls him in.  
"I will not even ask how you found me," he says as Mike look round the cabin, which is really well equipped.  
"You know, lawyers never reveal secrets," Mike laughs,  
"I mean, I hope to be one one day."  
"Interestingly," Harvey observes him with interest. Though Mike is exceptionally young, could one day imagine him as a lawyer.   
" So, are you studying?" he asks, trying to find out something about him.

While they drink coffee and Harvey for both make a breakfast, talk about Mike's college, about Mike having only a grandma, about how Harvey's season was like. Somehow it seems that their conversation runs very leisurely and naturally. Both of them are quite relaxed as they known forever.

Mike after breakfast tells him he has to go to work, and then promises to come again when he arrives. This "when it arrives" somehow turns into a daily visits in the next few weeks. Sometimes he comes in the morning, sometimes during the day, though Harvey likes the most when he comes in the evening. They watching the movies or while Harvey is watching the games, Mike learns for the upcoming exams.

Harvey, as the vacation draws to a close, knows that he will miss Mike. One day he did not show up and Harvey feels strange without him.   
The next day Mike it comes as usual, though Harvey saw the sorrow in Mike's eyes. He does not know how to ask him, they do not know each other very long. Though Mike tries to acting as usual, Harvey feel change.  
"You know you can tell me everything ..." Harvey does not even know how to formulate the question, so when he sees that hit, just take his hand.  
"Yesterday was the anniversary of my parents' death ..." Mike murmurs and Harvey suddenly has a flashback… "That was you?" Harvey looked into his eyes and see that Mike know too.

Now both of them know that they have actually met long ago. Maybe because of it there's a strange relationship between them. Harvey continues to hold his hand as tears run down Mike's face, and Mike knows that Harvey is the only one he understands.  
He squeezed up against him and embraced him.   
Like back then were the two boys caught in the grip of unhappy circumstances when that night Harvey's drunken father killed Mike's parents...


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey had changed his last name since started playing sports, so Mike could in no way connect him to that night. Both have changed in the last ten years. But who would have thought that fate would bring them together again.

Mike remembers Harvey taking him out of the crashed vehicle that night. He laid him gently on the grass and constantly asked “are you okay?” He didn't know then what was going on or in what direction his life would go, but Mike remembered his tenderness and worried voice. He remembered his scent, which was probably now still pulling him toward him.

Harvey was ten years older than Mike, but then was not yet of age. Mike only saw him once after that, at a trial that couldn't bring his parents back, but if there was any consolation, it provided him and his grandmother a decent life.   
Grandma cared for him very well and managed to get him on the right track. Mike gave it back to her. And so they were each other's only family.

He often thought about that night, but now that the boy had gotten the face of a man he'd been hanging out with lately, somehow everything had become so real again. He thought this knowledge would make everything worse and bring him back to the past, but it didn't. Harvey was not guilty of his father's sins. He never thought that, not even when he was child.

The next day he reappears, Harvey hugs him again.  
"Sorry," he says, and Mike knows what he means.  
"You didn't kill them Harvey," Mike's soothing tone sounds like a balm.  
"I know, but I often dream that night," Harvey quietly begins the story, "My father used to be a great musician, but since my mother left us he started drinking and everything fell apart. Especially since the night of the accident. After a year, fortunately or unfortunately, he killed himself in another car accident. I no longer had a father, no matter how much he blamed him, and I didn't want to hear about my mother too. Luckily enough, I already had a sports scholarship, and despite all that I was able to finish college and later get into the best baseball team. That's about it."

Harvey and Mike sit on his porch for a few moments just silent.  
" Maybe fate didn't connect us by chance then, and now again," Mike spoke first and smiled weakly.  
Who knows, maybe the kid is right, Harvey thought. If he believed in solid evidence so far, meeting Mike showed him that sometimes you have to believe in something that is not tangible.

They spend the last two days of Harvey's vacation as usual. Harvey is totally unhappy that he has to go back to town and his huge empty apartment. Although Mike has never been there, he knows he will miss him.  
He does not make any promises to him or make them, but he knows they have established a strong bond. When the day finally comes for Harvey to go, Mike just hugs him. It doesn't take a lot of words, and without it they are perfectly understood.


	4. Chapter 4

Grandma noticed that Mike had been spending all his free time with someone this summer. But now a couple of days Mike spends more time in the shop and getting nervous and restless. If anyone knew him, it was her.

She worked in a shop, so there were other ways to find out. She also knows that it's hard to get over someone with a wonderful mind like her grandson, but years of experience have been on her side. Decides to let him go for a while, maybe he'll tell her when he wants to.

"This year maybe I could come back earlier ..." Mike starts one morning while having breakfast, so Edith sees no point in delaying.  
"Hm, who is he?" Granny smiles.  
"How do you know he is?" Mike looks at her in wonder.  
"Mike, if I'm old, I'm not blind," and he knows that his grandmother always has a way of find out things.  
"Harvey" Mike says simply "he spend the summer there so we just hung out. I miss him." and although he would rather keep quiet, he thinks it's better to hide nothing from her, "you know, he's Gordon's son."  
Grandma looked at him in horror, "How did you two meet?" than Mike told her about a chance meeting in town and at her shop.

Edith knew a little about fate. Mike and Harvey didn't meet by chance, and it doesn't make sense to say anything, she doesn't even know Harvey. If her grandson liked him, he certainly wasn't like his father.  
"OK, the summer is passing by, I will manage on my own. Get ready for next school year.” Edith kissed Mike on the forehead. She never refused him anything, and he appreciated it and only gave it back to the good ones.  
Mike really gets ready to leave the next morning.

Harvey wrote to him about the start of the new season and everything going on in town. Mike felt like he was missing him too.  
When he settled into his small apartment, tell Harvey that he is here and let him think when he has time to hang out.  
Harvey's smile says more than what he really says. Both are close again, now they can continue hanging.

They met mostly at Harvey's apartment. Most because they didn't want any journalistic articles and guessing who Mike was. He didn't mind. He would bring his books again and study or sometimes watch games with Harvey. He didn't know much about baseball, and Harvey was happy to explain whatever he is interested.  
Harvey, on the other hand, taught little by little about law. He has already announced that this is his last season. It's always a good time to learn something new.

Some might consider them a strange couple, but Mike and Harvey understood each other perfectly. Even Mike's grandmother eventually saw how tied up they were and she didn't mind. They have met with her several times and Edith is happy that her grandson has someone to look after him and see how positively they affect each other.

Mike never went to the games, although Harvey sometimes asks him if he wants to. He would mutter something as an apology, so Harvey did not insist. Maybe the boy is not a sports guy. Although he used to ride his bicycle every day, he really wasn't interested in any particular sport.

Harvey liked, among other things, Mike's responsibility and perseverance. And as for the college and his grandmother. He was young but had a very built up value system. Maybe because he lost his parents so early and somehow had to grow up overnight.

Harvey began to notice that what he felt about Mick became more than friendship. He didn't say anything because Mike was so young. He has a whole life ahead of him. He should be responsible as an older, and he really tried to hide it.

Only… he would think that when Mike did not come for a couple of days because of his obligations, he did not know what he would do when one day Mike found someone.  
At the club, they constantly tease him for not going out with them anymore, and they kept asking him who she was. Harvey just smiling and saying she didn't exist (which wasn't a lie).  
Plus, he really tried to never get Mike into any awkward situation.

And then one morning, Mike calls and tells him to look at any sports channel. Despite caution, Harvey knows immediately that they were photographed somewhere. Admittedly, Mike's face is not visible and hardly anyone can recognize him. But Harvey knows that because of this harmless photo, the media will crucify him.  
He is still trying to protect Mike, so tells him that he would call him in a few days at least as much as he tries to mitigate the damage.  
It is unfair first of all because they are just friend and Mike does not need this kind of commercial. Harvey thinks this is primarily his problem.

When he hadn't heard Harvey for a few days, Mike thought he was ashamed. Not sure what he should do now. Harvey is famous, he certainly doesn't need any kid. In this desperation, he thinks that Harvey may have a relationship with a woman for whom he does not know. As a matter of fact, he never even asked. And where does that lead them now? Will Harvey completely end their friendship?

But whatever the reason, Mike misses him terribly. Sometimes he would watch him, and though there was a considerable age difference between them, Mike thought he was the most beautiful man he knew. Admittedly, he had never thought of another man that way before. What if he fell in love with his best friend? And what if Harvey realized that, so this was a good excuse to start avoiding him?

And then Harvey finally sends him a message with an address where they can meet. Mike finds something funny in all this. Now all of a sudden they have to be conspiratorial, as if they were some criminals.

When Mike shows up, Harvey looks around before putting him in the car, so Mike starts laughing like crazy.  
"What?" Harvey starts to laugh, too.   
They really looked weird.  
"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't call. All luck your face is not visible and there is no chance of finding you, and I thought you did not need such inconvenience ... "  
Mike took a deep breath, "Harvey, we did nothing wrong. I have no intention of apologizing to anyone, and neither should you. I'm proud to be your friend."

Harvey doesn't know what to say for a second. Mike and his genius brain, but more importantly his heart is in the right place.  
But as he thinks and looks at him with admiration, Mike simply leans in and kisses him.  
Is it possible that maybe all this is dreaming? Harvey looks at him completely bewildered, but Mike kisses him again, and this time Harvey gives in completely.  
Fuck the press and everyone else. If Mike wants him, everyone else is irrelevant.


	5. Chapter 5

After some time of media torture, the attention shifts to someone else, as it usually is, and Harvey relieved. Mike was right, why they would care about someone else's opinion.  
Now they were together almost constantly.  
There was no problem fitting their various obligations, they were perfectly aligned from day one.

Mike attended classes, study and progressed day by day. Harvey coached, played games, met sponsors, but also prepared for his sports retirement. He still used to study with Mike, who supported him, telling him that it was never too late to start something new. And Harvey believed him. Maybe one day.

His nightmares are completely gone. Now that he had him in hands almost every night, and could protect him, Harvey knew why. Thank God.

Once in a while, he was worried that Mike would leave one day. He is sure he will be a great and successful lawyer, but maybe someone new will meet him… and… Mike knew how to recognize his moments of insecurity, he would just hug him harder and whisper that he loved him to heaven and back, that he would never exist no one else… but Harvey still cared, mostly because Mike was so young and just started life.

On Mike's graduation day, Grandma and Harvey are the most proud in the whole world. He tried so hard and he really deserved every praise. He already had several internship offers, but today they decided to take it day off.

Harvey takes them both to the restaurant where sometimes he and Mike would go out.   
He thought about the gift for a long time. Although he could buy whatever he wanted, knew that Mike never liked arrogance and exaggeration.

When they are already at the dessert, Grandma hands Mike a document which is addressed to his name, which indicated an increase in the amount of money.   
"Son, this is from me and your parents," Mike is so touched, even though he is her only grandson, knows that she gave up so much for him. He stood up and hugged her, then pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Harvey opted for something more practical. Mike only smiles when he finds Rene's card in the box which Harvey hands him. Mike knows he has taken care of all the clothes he will need soon.  
And not any clothes. This time he will have to take a little patience to get Rene to take his measures and determine what works best for him. But he is sure no one will be better dressed than him. Except Harvey of course.

After dinner, Grandma insists that they take her to the hotel. She'll see them tomorrow, anyway.  
Afterwards, they head for the apartment, but Harvey asks Mike if he wants to go somewhere else.  
"I really want to" Mike strokes his cheek and Harvey knows exactly where. It's almost fall night when they arrive at his parents' grave. Mike talks as always about everything that's going on, and Harvey stands by him. He quietly thanks them for giving him this wonderful creature, and he hopes they both hear them from somewhere.

"We can go home now" Mike take Harvey's hand "I'm all yours." Harvey wrapped his arm around his shoulder and both heads for the car.   
It is likely that their lives will change somewhat from now on. Harvey will be more home after the season is over and Mike will start work, but it doesn't matter. They both hope that they will always be there for each other and that is the only thing that matters.


End file.
